mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
World of Starcraft (Episode 1 Remake)
World of Starcraft: Episode 1 is the remake of the similarly titled first episode of World of Starcraft, both cartoons made by Gregory McLeod and published by McLeodGaming. In this cartoon, however, the story has been changed, another hero named Brian has arrived and the enemy alien race, Hydralisks, has also been shown. Story and Steve on the battlefield.]] The story begins with Brian and Steve killing a group of Hydralisks. While Brian is easily killing all the Hydralisks, one Hydralisk suddenly attacks him from behind. The Hydralisk is just about to kill Brian when Steve attacks it from behind. As they stand, looking at the Hydralisk Steve killed, Steve notes that if it hadn't been for him then Brian wouldn't have an arm. Brian's arm suddenly falls off, and he faints. Brian is then brought to the hospital, where his life is saved. Music plays as his operation completes, and when he asks where it is coming from, Steve shows him his new Nintendo DS2 with which he was playing a ''Metroid'' game. While Brian is playing with it, Steve says to him that he had to go to the bathroom. While in the bathroom, he feels as if he had seen some strange alien, whom he tries to shoot but misses. After Brian recovers, he notes that the Hydralisks are holding a party at the Hydra-Hive, which they decide to crash. They then enter their rocket ship and travel into outer space towards Hydra-Hive, where the Hydralisks are dancing. Once they arrive, they crash the party with the song "Get Low" by Lil' Jon, which they suddenly start dancing to. As their dance finishes, they find themselves surrounded by Hydralisks. The screen blacks out, and Steve notes that crashing the party was not a very good idea as the cartoon ends. Song list *Opening music: Indiscriminate Justice - StarCraft *Title screen music: Title Screen - StarCraft: Brood War *Zergling Battlefront: This Machine - Sonic Heroes *Operating Room music: Theme - Metroid Prime 2: Echoes *Bathroom music: Sounddogs *Hydra-Hive Party music: Radio Free Zerg - Tracy W. Bush - StarCraft *Party Crash music: Get Low - Lil' John *Credits music: Advisor's Mix (?) Gallery cover.PNG|Title screen. s3.PNG|The first photo been shown on the title screen while the cartoon is loading. s1.PNG|The second photo been shown on the title screen while the cartoon is loading. s2.PNG|The third photo been shown on the title screen while the cartoon is loading. sd.PNG|Music being played before showing the title screen. wf.PNG|Steve and Brian. Trivia *The song "Advisor's Mix", played during the credits, plays for the second-longest duration of any song in McLeodGaming's cartoons, with the first being "Peanut Butter Jelly Time" from Awkward Situations. *This episode of World of Starcraft is currently the only cartoon of McLeodGaming to have 3D images in it. *Although this episode of World of Starcraft has more violence than Animus: Prologue, there is no note in the description saying that it contains blood and violence. *When Steve and Brian are dancing before they are surrounded by Hydralisks, the banana from Awkward Situations enters and starts dancing with them for some time. External links *[https://www.mcleodgaming.com/games/archive/world-of-starcraft-ep-1-new Watch World of Starcraft (Episode 1 Remake) on McLeodGaming.] *[https://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/250942 Watch World of Starcraft (Episode 1 Remake) on Newgrounds.] Category:World of Starcraft